LOCO Guide Book
LOCO – Land Of Chaos Online is a Tactical Online Action RPG that combines the best elements of MMORPG, TPS (Third Person Shooter) and Tactics to a very unique genre mix you have never seen before. Step into the role of the different heroes in LOCO, combine their abilities and evolve the right strategy according to the enemies’. LOCO provides an innovative action game concept in an outstanding game design. Key Features MMORPG – Individualize and grow up your heroes. Equips them with epic artifacts and take the enemy down TPS – The speed of the game and the rapid third person point of view brings you deep into the game for a close and intense gaming experience Tactics – Teamplay and tactical finesse are the keys to a successful match. Team up in this strategy game and make the right decision for your tactics according to the opponent’s strategy. History of LOCO Once the Great Hellion, the father of all gods, created the world out of eternal and perfect celestial home. Nobody understood why he needed it, especially since the new world was small and weak. Everything about him was perfect. Other gods are puzzled examined newborn and quietly called it a misunderstanding, a whim of Hellion. The gods did not want to life a new world, but Hellion was not going so easy to back away from his creation. He has sown the seeds into the ground "life" and breathed the soul into the first living entity. Stunned by the gods, all eyes were looking at the creation of Hellion. In weak shells called "bodies", lived a small but strong "soul", clean, and like its creator. These creatures, unlike the gods, multiplied and evolved with surprising speed. Hellion himself loved imperfect world and all its inhabitants called their children. Other gods, looking at the new creatures, born in an imperfect world and developing a careful supervision of Hellion, he suddenly felt the fear and uncertainty. They found that the toys Hellion impinge on their dignity and sanctity. Did not want to become gods on an equal footing with the mortals ... but could not they argue with the Hellion, who was also their creator. When the small creatures have begun to show signs of intelligence, Hellion has descended into the material world and brought their children with them. And although the mind of new creations just yet begun to develop, they displayed a boundless respect for its creator. Hellion built the city and share their own wisdom with its first inhabitants. Residents of a new world eagerly soaked up the experience and strength of Hellion and his children. And yet almost none of the gods did not accept the idea of ??Hellion. Since then, as Hellion left the world, Heaven is no longer defend its inhabitants. It took several thousand years. Deep in the bowels of the earth Tanat, obeying the last order of the Hellion, created a Purgatory. When the gates of heaven were closed, the soul could no longer go to heaven. They went to Tanatu, which cleanses them of dirt and returns to earth, inspiring body of newborns. Worldly sins and dirt accumulated in Purgatory, gradually filling and soaking it. Over time, the heavenly light of the left Tanata and his circle, turning them into dark and evil creatures. Purgatory covered chaos. LOCO Evolution You thought your Heroes had created order. But the real chaos has only just begun, as the sky above the brand new city Arhonnas darkens... , meet your allies in a new persistent world to prepare for unheard-of challenges. The world has moved on and its fragile balance is about to be destroyed. Hero, will you accept the dare and evolve with the new system? Changes unheard of await you in the exciting Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) game Land of Chaos Online. For the first time, Heroes will be able to meet their friends and foes in the new persistent world, governed by the magnificent capitol Arhonnas. Yet there is a lot more to LOCO Evolution than meets the eye. Take a look at the most important new features and prepare yourselves, the face of LOCO will change forever. Changes unheard of await you in the exciting Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) game Land of Chaos Online. For the first time, Heroes will be able to meet their friends and foes in the new persistent world, governed by the magnificent capitol Arhonnas. Yet there is a lot more to LOCO Evolution than meets the eye. Take a look at the most important new features and prepare yourselves, as this Wednesday, the face of LOCO will change forever. Some general improvements: *Discover the new quest and achievement systems, track your progress and master the most challenging tasks *Increase your account level to unlock new characters: all your efforts will be rewarded *Recalling to one’s basis will be possible at any time, but will be interrupted if the character receives damage *Explore the city of Arhonnas, interact with other players and the city’s NPC agents to prepare for the next fights *A selection of new extended options will be added to adjust editable battle fields *The Match Finder will assign Heroes to matches depending on several criteria. The “Quick Join” function will bring you right into a game *The true nature of your enemies will only be revealed in battle, as you won’t be able to see your opponents in the waiting room any longer (using the Match Finder) *The effects of in-game items have been reduced and adjusted for balance Nature, Purgatory and Heaven are struggling over power for the domination the Land of Chaos. Join the mercenaries of Arhonnas to become powerful warriors! Even though you will certainly be eager to flex your muscles, you should not forget to pay close attention to what’s going on in Arhonnas. Let experienced blacksmiths improve your equipment, accept the townsfolk’s quests, and let Samuel tell you all about the city’s dark secrets. You can even get a fierce or cute pet in this lively new city! Explore the Touchdown Mode on the map “Charnel House of Lupus” where devil Lupus’s black magic manifests in power-ups that add some extra thrill to the challenge. In the “Forest of Chaos”, new buildings will be added, and the passage from the tutorial to the real gaming experience is smoother than ever before. Hero-related updates: *Rethink your battle strategies, as with LOCO Evolution, your Heroes will rely on a set of in total five skills to defeat your enemies *Unlock special PvP skills and decide which two of the six you will use in battle *New active and passive skill attributes will help you develop both offensive and defensive strategies. Learn to handle new skill durations and cooldown times to make sure nothing can catch you red-handed *Consider what it is you really need in a battle, as item slots will be adjusted to in total 6 per character The LOCO Team has attached great importance to improving the game’s balance and whether you are beginners or experienced fighters, you will find it easier to get into the game and to make the most of your Heroes’ abilities. The enhanced match making system will decrease your waiting time and make sure you meet appropriate opponents. Collectors and explorers will be challenged through the new achievements system that adds a whole new level to the game. Heroes who want action will get it in the very first second they enter the game. Don’t forget to read the patch notes on Wednesday, November 23, as more details and explanations will be provided there. Shoulder your weapons, Heroes, and face your destiny in LOCO Evolution. Experience adventures like you have never seen them before in LOCO – don’t contend yourselves with being Heroes. Become legends. There are much more new features in LOCO Evolution ! See also : Pets